Aria (NSI)
Aria (アリア Aria) is a bachelorette in Story of World: New Sunbeam Island. Aria is a chocolatier who sees herself as a very independent person. Aria has a rather uptight attitude and believes that she is better than those around her. She has troubles trusting other people and actively pushes people away. If the player has a time to befriend Aria, however, they will learn that she is very lonely deep down and would like to have more friends. She is considered the equivalent to Flavio due to their coldness toward people and somewhat short-tempered personality, and the tennis player will be her rival if you do not pursue either of them. Below is a brief description of getting married in Story of World: New Sunbeam Island. For more information, click here. Aria is available from the beginning of game, therefore she can be interacted right away. In order to get married, the player needs to raise the candidate's relationship at least Green Flower, view all Flower Events that trigger upon reaching the required flower colour, own at least Stage 2 House, and get the Flower Jewel. The player can see how many flowers they have by looking into the bookshelf inside their house at any time. ( Female players can only see Aria's White, Purple, and Blue Flower Events a friendship event. Any information regarding her becoming lovers with, being married to, or having a child with the main character is strictly relevant to MALE players only.) Aria's Gift for Player The player will receive a gift from Aria when he is at White Flower or higher. This event will automatically occur, as the player walks out of their home. Aria will meet the player and asks if they want a gift that she brought by. Accepting Aria's present will result in her feeling happy, and she will give the player a Chocolate Ice Cream. Both answers are acceptable as-is, but the better answer for marrying someone is to ACCEPT. If the player rejects Aria's gift, she will be upset, and your relationship with her will go down by -1000 XP. ---- Aria's Gift for Player *Paradiso Ristorante *19:00 to 20:00 *Not on Monday *Sunny, Cloudy, or Snowy weather *Aria at a Purple Flower or higher *You have seen Aria's White Flower Event Aria asks the player about their life as both idol and farmer. Aria says that she will tell them later what for. Later, she asks if the player likes Italian foods. Option 1: Result: +2000 XP with Aria Aria is happy that they do and says that she cooked them a Spaghetti Carbonara. She asks the player to accept it. They that it looks delicious. Aria tells the player that she will cook them another recipe sometime. Option 2: Result: -2000 XP with Aria Aria is disappointed and apologises for calling them over. Option 3: Result: +1000 XP with Aria Aria becomes embarrassed but says that she's happy to hear it. She appreciates their answer. The player thinks they were actually joking, but can't tell her about that now. ---- Looking for Lasagna Talk to Aria before 12:00. She must be inside her house. The player will see a cut-scene, where they are required to bring her a Lasagna. There are two ways to obtain the food. You can make the cooked dish yourself by combining Flour + any cheese + Tomato + Milk. The easier way is to just buy it, which is sold at Paradiso for 1932 Cash. For male player, completing her Request is necessary to marry Aria. ---- Do you love Aria? Upon obtaining the going-steady Pendant from a seagull and befriending Michelle to a Yellow Flower or higher, the player can trigger a Confession Event. Find Aria anywhere before 12:00 and show her the going-steady Pendant! A cut-scene will play where she asks to talk to the player somewhere more private. The two be automatically transferred to the beach, where Aria will begin confessing her love. If the player wants to continue his relationship with Aria, the first 4 options will result in them officially becoming sweethearts. The player will then automatically return home once this event is over. Selecting any negative option will result decreasing relationship status with Aria. She will be very sad the next time the player talks to her, and will remind that he forgot something important. It will take a little time to recover lost statuses and officially become sweethearts. ---- A Date with Aria Now that the two of them have officially become sweethearts, the player can ask Aria to go on a date together. This event will happen after Aria is at Orange Flower OR HIGHER. Upon waking up in the morning, Aria will come to the player's house. She was hoping that the player go on a date. Once her Request is accepted, be sure to show up inside Sunshine Apartment at 16:00. Rejecting Aria's invitation and giving her a negative response will result in losing Experience Points. In addition, if the player is late, the scene will not trigger and one will lose -500 XP with Aria. She will remind that the player forgot something interesting. That still counts as rejection. Evil Chef Delicato *Paradiso Ristorante *7:00 to 10:00 *Not on Monday *Sunny, Cloudy, or Snowy weather *Flavio (Boy Player)/Aria (Girl Player) at Purple Flower only OR the player is married Aria has finished work enhancing her beloved creation, Evil Chef Delicato. Flavio questions if it will work properly and she snaps at him before sending Chef Delicato after him. Flavio easily defeats Evil Chef Delicato and appears disappointed by how quickly it went as she cries. Flavio tries to claim it wasn't that easy, and how he barely won, but she doesn't believe him. She admits her creation needs better and decides to entirely start over. He wishes her luck and promises to keep fighting whatever Aria comes up with, and she angrily chews him out for being so humble. ---- Laetitia and Aria are in a Fight! *Paradiso Ristorante *7:00 to 10:00 *Not on Monday *Sunny, Cloudy, or Snowy weather *Flavio (Boy Player)/Aria (Girl Player) at Purple Flower only OR the player is married *Laetitia at Purple Flower (10,000 XP) or less Seeing Laetitia trying to clean up around the place, Aria quickly offers to take over the work for him and suggests he go out to the garden. Laetitia refuses, claiming she likes to clean and do housework, but doesn't buy it, saying that back at home she would be considered a laughing stock for not doing it herself. They begin bickering as Flavio arrives, only to wonder if he picked a bad time and prepare to leave. This causes Aria to insult him, which makes him leave in a huff. ---- Don't Get Mad! *Observation Tower *13:00 to 14:00 *Not on Monday *Sunny, Cloudy, or Snowy weather *Flavio (Boy Player)/Aria (Girl Player) at Purple Flower only OR the player is married Flavio asks if he can tell Aria something but he asks to not get mad and make a promise that she won't. Aria initially avoids it, wanting to know what the big deal is but he refuses to speak until she agrees, causing her to yell at him to spit it out. She eventually loses her temper and demands Flavio says what it was he wanted to say, but in response Flavio loses his own patience and tells her off, having changed his mind now. ---- Officially Engaged *Paradiso Ristorante *7:00 to 10:00 *Not on Monday *Sunny weather *Flavio (Boy Player)/Aria (Girl Player) at Purple Flower only OR the player is married Aria remarks on her dream of ending up with a cool guy, and she is surprised when Flavio presents her with a Flower Jewel. Aria insists she only likes cooking though, but he seems fine with this because that is the Aria he loves. Aria is very happy and finds that as of late, cooking is not the only thing she has been thinking about after all. Aria tells Flavio that she loves him and she begins to laugh after he responds, saying that they will be happier from now on. On the day of Rival wedding ceremony, the player will get a phone call from a rival of their gender, telling that they are invited to the wedding. The Rival Wedding takes place 1 year after the rival's proposal event. A bell rings as white birds fly past, and camera shows both Flavio and Aria. They walk up to each other then face forward happily as an applause is heard. After the wedding party is over, the day will automatically end and you will wake up next morning. The player won't be able to do any of his/her farm work, but everything will be okay. Two months after Flavio and Aria married, talk to Aria anywhere while she has a red cross floating above her head. She will tell the player that they are thinking about having a baby. Two months later, Flavio and Aria will have a baby boy named Fabio. If the player rejects Aria's request, it may take a few in-game months before they are asked to have a baby again. ' ' Category:Story of World: New Sunbeam Island characters Category:Story of World: New Sunbeam Island Bachelorettes